You Are My Love
by Watashinomori
Summary: Love me now... If you dare... :Pós Guerra: :SlashYaoi: :SSHP:


**You Are My Love**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é meu... eu tenho aqui este documento que atesta isso e... quê? É falso? MAS AQUELE CACHORRO DO MUNDUNGUS DISSE QUE ERA ORIGINAL!

**Summary:** "Love me now... If you dare..." :Pós Guerra:SlashYaoi:SSHP:

**Aviso: **É... ainda é yaoi... e nada de comentários do tipo "Ai que coisa nojenta" porque senão eu vou pegar o comentário e... conta até 10

**Shipper: **Severus e Harry

**N/A: **Ignorem o nome kawaii... é porque é o nome da música u.u...

**--------**

_Kiss me sweet (Beije-me docemente)_

_I'm sleeping in silence (Eu estou dormindo em silêncio)_

_all alone (Totalmente sozinha)_

_in ice and snow (No gelo e na neve)_

_--- _

Frio, ou será que é apenas impressão minha. Virei-me para reclamar que meu parceiro estava muito distante e como a noite era fria ele devia doar todo o calor de seu corpo para mim. Mas minha mão tocou o vazio. Levantei imediatamente olhando alarmado para todos os lados. Então suspirando e passando a mão no rosto eu voltei a deitar.

Ele havia ido. Fazia um mês e todo santo dia desse maldito mês eu acordava assim, tremendo de frio, olhando ao redor esperando um ataque, como nas noites da guerra. Mas não havia mais guerra, não havia mais ele. Deitei novamente, colocando o travesseiro em meu rosto. Maldito Albus, maldito Albus. Se já não o houvesse matado eu o mataria agora.

"Abra seu coração, Severus" dizia aquele velho gagá! "Esse seu amor não é errado, embora pareça" sim, sim, senhor! Então por que eu estou sozinho agora? "Albus, ele é um garoto, e não é ele a quem eu devoto esse sentimento que você erroneamente, devo acrescentar, chama de amor" sinceridade, mas aquele velho idiota, babaca, maldito tinha que discordar.

Eu sempre o burro obediente o escutei até nisso, somente por essa tolice digna de um lufa-lufa eu estou sofrendo. Eu abri meu coração àquele moleque insuportável. E agora ele se foi. Sozinho eu tenho que superar este frio. Eu devia saber que seria assim, o grande Harry Potter não podia unir sua vida à escória da humanidade. Ele precisava de alguém jovem, de alguém que o amasse completamente, que não fosse ferido como eu, que não podia amar  
ninguém.

---

_In my dream (No meu sonho)_

_I'm calling your name (Eu estou chamando o seu nome)_

_you are my love (Você é meu amor)_

_---_

_-Severus? Você está bem? – correu até mim me sentou numa cadeira._

_-Melhor que você, menino insolente. Quem te deu permissão de usar meu nome?_

_-Desculpe, _senhor_ Snape – ainda era o mesmo, ressaltou o senhor para me irritar._

_Voltou-se para a pia, continuando o que fazia antes de eu aparatar dentro da cozinha. Cheirava bem. Provavelmente era o jantar. Apenas um menino, com seus dezenove anos, mas ainda assim um garoto. Ele não tivera infância e agora não podia ter sua juventude._

_-Café? Chá? – perguntou tão de repente que eu levei um susto. E ele riu. De uma maneira tão límpida e suave que eu fiquei paralisado. – Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo._

_-Esqueça, Potter – suspirei voltando à Terra._

_-Certo, mas quer beber algo? – continuou sem virar para mim._

_-Chá._

_E ficamos em silêncio o resto da refeição, ele ocupado em fazer a comida e eu em bebericar meu chá. Depois nos ocupamos em nos alimentar._

_-Como um ser tão incrivelmente ruim em poções como você pode fazer uma comida decente? – mais risos._

_-É que enquanto eu cozinho um certo professor malvado não fica no meu pé – ele disse suavemente. – Notou?_

_Eu o olhei como se ele fosse um maluco, então ele apontou para os cabelos negros. Lógico que havia notado, como se eu não notasse cada fio novo naquele rapaz. Mas eu não podia admitir. Suspirando resignado com minha vida soltei um simples "Não"._

_-Ah, como não? Da ultima vez que me viu eles estavam apenas nos ombros. Agora eles quase batem no meio das costas._

_-Não exagere, Potter – repreendi. – Por que eu te notaria?_

_-Por que não?_

_Olhei para ele assustado. Ele me lançava um olhar tão profundo que eu quase caí da cadeira._

_-Ah droga! Esqueci que você acabou de vir do campo de batalha. Eu sou tão negligente._

_-Que bom que você percebeu, eu nem passei seus seis anos de Hogwarts avisando sobre isso – ele sorriu para mim._

_Ajoelhou-se diante de mim e tocou minha testa, eu estava completamente preparado para isso. Não tremi ou corei feito uma garotinha. Eu já havia admitido para mim mesmo, e sem a ajuda do falecido Albus, que eu sentia algo, não amor, alguma coisa aí, por Harry e não pela sua semelhança a James. Mas nenhum dos meus preparos me ajudou para quando aquele garoto se ergueu e tomou meus lábios entre os seus. Eu apenas arregalei meus olhos. Não havia nenhum toque além dos lábios. Ele não me abraçara, não pousara sua mão nos meus ombros, ou no rosto, ou na coxa. Nada. Apenas os lábios. E era como se isso fosse o paraíso._

_Com a surpresa eu entreabri os lábios e ele deslizou sua língua para minha boca, tornando o beijo tão intenso que eu precisei me apoiar nele. Quando minhas mãos tocaram seus ombros foi como magia. Ele pulou em cima de mim, me derrubando no chão e sugando todo meu ar. Quando nos separamos, por culpa de algo tão insignificante quanto oxigênio, ele me olhou com um ar triunfante._

_-Eu sabia que você havia reparado – sorriu para mim. – Assim como eu reparei que os seus também estão mais compridos – e tocou os fios de meu cabelo que estava esparramado pelo chão. – Eu não te machuquei, certo?_

_-Tudo bem, Harry – e o puxei para junto de mim._

-Harry – murmurei em meus sonhos de lembranças.

---

_In your eyes (Nos seus olhos)_

_I search for my memory (Eu busco minha memória)_

_lost in vain (Perdida em vão)_

_so far in the scenery (Tão longe da paisagem)_

_hold me tigh, (Abrace-me forte)_

_and swear again and again (E jure de novo e de novo)_

_We'll never be apart (Nós nunca nos separaremos)_

_--- _

_-Harry, isso é loucura – eu murmurava depois de acordar do que acreditava ser um sonho._

_-O que, Severus? Nós nos amarmos? – perguntou suavemente sem sequer se levantar da cama, ainda coberto precariamente pelo lençol de linho._

_-Eu não posso amar alguém – murmurei. – Eu não consigo – seu olhar ficou ferido por um instante, mas tão rápido quanto eu pisquei ele estava divertido novamente._

_-Eu não sou o garoto que consegue coisas impossíveis? Então, eu farei com que você me retribua._

_-Você não pode apagar meu passado – sentei ao seu lado e ele deslizou para meu colo. Parecia uma cobra._

_-Olhe nos meus olhos – eu obedeci, fui tomado pela sensação mais maravilhosa de minha vida. Ele me desejava, com toda suas forças. Não só o meu corpo, mas a mim. Ele me queria ao seu lado. – Vamos construir novas memórias e baseado nelas você irá me amar – e me beijou._

_-Eu não quero me machucar, Harry – sussurrei sofrido. Novamente o olhar ferido que rapidamente foi trocado._

_-Então eu sempre serei o passivo – ele sorriu divertido._

_Toquei o seu rosto suavemente e ele me abraçou fortemente, senti meus ossos castigados pelo Dark Lord doerem, mas não reclamei, não queria que ele me soltasse._

_-Você irá me amar, eu sei que vai. E seremos felizes. Quando essa guerra acabar, quando tudo estiver nos eixos, seremos apenas nós. Nada nem ninguém irá nos separar, Severus._

_-Eu espero que isso seja uma nova profecia._

Levei minha mão ao rosto, minhas bochechas estavam molhadas, devia ser sangue, posto que Severus Snape nunca chora. Então esse mês foi o quê?

Eu me entreguei para ele. Nunca ninguém tivera tanto poder sobre mim. Nem Albus. Ele fora embora. Sem uma carta, sem nada. Senti um vazio tão enorme em meu peito durante esse último mês que pensei que fosse morrer, mas não. E eu não fico feliz por continuar vivo. "_Nada nem ninguém irá nos separar, Severus._" Eu acreditei tão cegamente nessas palavras. Eu desejei tanto que fosse verdade. E pareceu que era verdade. Seis anos. Seis anos dormindo juntos e acordando juntos, para num dia dormimos juntos e eu acordar sozinho, como se os seis anos não passassem de um longo sonho.

Nesse mês eu repassei todo nosso relacionamento. E a única explicação que encontrei para sua partida foi que encontrou outro alguém, uma pessoa melhor, que possa amá-lo como eu nunca fui capaz. Ele cansou de mim. Afinal, ele tem vinte e cinco e eu quarenta e cinco. Não fomos feitos um para o outro, não éramos almas gêmeas, não haveria final feliz, e eu sabia disso. Mas então por que doeu tanto?

---

_If you could touch my feathers softly (Se você tocar minhas penas suavemente)_

_I'll give you my love (Eu te darei meu amor)_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night (Nós navegaremos na escuridão da noite)_

_out to the sea (Para o mar)_

_to find me there (Para me encontrar lá)_

_to find you there (Para te encontrar lá)_

_Love me now (Me ame agora)_

_if you dare... (Se você ousar...)_

_--- _

_-Basta, Harry, por que implicar tanto na mesma tecla? Não dá para deixar estar?_

_-Seis anos, Severus, seis anos._

_-Você me repete isso toda santa noite. Harry, você tem que aceitar, eu não consigo – ele escondeu o rosto bonito nas mãos e eu o olhei desolado. Ele estava cansando eu sabia. Tão lindo, tão o oposto de mim._

_-Eu preciso._

_-Eu sinto algo por você, eu o estimo, é importante para mim. Mas entenda. Eu não posso amar. Sou torto. Nessa cidade sem ninguém eu sou sozinho e não haverá nunca ninguém para mim, mas você é a minha pessoa mais importante. Entenda isso._

_-Por que é tão complicado? – gritou._

_-Porque se fosse simples não seria a vida – suspirei e sentei. Ele não deslizou para o meu colo como sempre fazia, e eu senti algo entalar em minha garganta. Eu o estava perdendo._

_-Nunca entendi essa sua história de cidade sem ninguém, ou pessoa mais importante._

_-É menos complicado do que imagina. Foi só um sonho que eu tive. É uma cidade onde todos tem o seu alguém, e eu caminho sozinho, pergunto se há alguém para mim também, mas ninguém responde e eu continuo andando. Você aparece, e eu me pergunto se você é o meu alguém mais importante e eu sei que é. Então eu pergunto: e será que eu sou o seu alguém mais importante? Não há resposta._

_Ele ergue os olhos, chorava. Veio até mim e me abraçou._

_-Você é a minha pessoa mais importante, Severus – sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido e deitamos para dormir. Sua respiração logo se tornou ritmada._

_-Durma, meu Harry. Eu acho que tenho que me preparar para quando eu tiver que recomeçar a andar sozinho na cidade sem ninguém._

Talvez aquele tenha sido o último dia em que eu tenha falado da cidade sem ninguém em voz alta, ou tenha ruminado o sonho. Embora eu continue sonhando mais e mais.

"Há alguém aqui? Não, nesta cidade não há ninguém. Mas não é que não haja alguém, é que todos estão em suas casas, com _eles._ Será que há um deles para mim? Será que eu sou um deles para alguém? Não, muito provavelmente ninguém se importa comigo. Olha, ele está sozinho será que não possui alguém? Sim, ele é aquela pessoa. A pessoa mais importante para mim. Mas será que eu sou a pessoa mais importante para ele? _Você é a minha pessoa mais importante, Severus. _Quem sussurrou? Você? Sim, eu sou a sua pessoa mais importante. Então ficaremos juntos. Acho que me enganei, alguém chegou, e esse alguém é a sua pessoa mais importante. Eu continuo andando sozinha pela Cidade sem Ninguém, buscando a minha pessoa mais importante."

Sim, meu sonho mais recente da cidade sem ninguém havia sido esse. Eu acordei chorando abraçando o travesseiro onde antes Harry dormia. Minha mente ainda podia reproduzir seu cheiro nele.

_-Severus, não dá mais para agüentar._

_-Harry?_

_-Eu preciso de uma resposta, agora._

_-Por favor, Harry, seis anos não te fizeram entender que para essa pergunta não há resposta. Quero dizer, há, mas você ainda não a aceitou._

_-É a última vez Severus. Me ame agora, se você ousar. Ou eu não agüentarei mais um dia._

Mas você agüentou. Três semanas. Não sei como conseguiu tanto, eu sempre soube que eu era um monstro.

---

_Kiss me sweet (Beije-me docemente)_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow (Eu estou dormindo em tristeza)_

_all alone (Totalmente sozinha)_

_to see you tomorrow (Para te ver amanhã)_

_In my dream (Em meu sonho)_

_I'm calling your name (Eu estou chamando o seu nome)_

_You are my love... (Você é o meu amor…)_

_--- _

_Finalmente tenho a resposta a sua pergunta. Desculpe demorar, meu anjo. Mas pela manhã eu direi, direi que vou ousar, acima de tudo que ousei. Eu o amarei Harry. Pela manhã contarei enquanto beijo seu rosto docemente. Eu vou arriscar, direi, vou amá-lo, não importa o quanto eu tema._

Quem diria que na manhã do dia seguinte a minha cama estaria vazia exceto por mim, que a pessoa por quem eu arriscaria o que nunca havia ousado não estaria lá. E por um mês não esteve, e por mais um mês não estará. E por mais uma vida...

Eu chorei naquela noite como nunca havia chorado em toda minha vida. Eram praticamente vinte anos de lágrimas não derramadas numa única noite. E doeu, como nenhum cruciatus havia feito. Melhor do que qualquer tortura a qual já me foi infligida. Sentei encostado a cabeceira naquela noite e chorei todas minhas mágoas e temores, como venho feito há um mês, e como estou para fazer, antes do cansaço me tomar eu deslizar para o colchão e dormir, sonhando com a Cidade sem Ninguém, ou pior, com minhas lembranças.

Minha cabeça está apoiada em meu joelho. Meus olhos estão apertados e por eles descem tantas lágrimas que umedecem meu pijama. Meus braços apertam minhas pernas como apertavam seu corpo pequeno. Meus longos cabelos, que você tanto exigiu para que eu os deixasse crescer, fazem uma cortina diante de tudo isso. Sempre tive orgulho de ser indestrutível, mas estou aqui, quebrado, largado, esquecido. Meus amigos era seus amigos, então estou sem ninguém. Minha vida era sua vida, então estou vazio. Continuo dia após dia o esperando. Mesmo sabendo que é uma espera em vão. Se ao menos me explicasse, se me dissesse. Apesar de a resposta ser óbvia: eu não fui capaz de amá-lo.

Meus olhos lentamente se fecharam e eu adormeci.

-Harry, você é o meu amor – sussurrei para o nada.

E então me senti aquecido e completo, como há um mês não me sentia e não sonhei com nada.

---

_My love... (Meu amor…)_

_--- _

**N/A:** Neste trecho: "If you could touch my feathers softly (Se você tocar minhas penas suavemente)" o feather tem relação ao anime Tsubasa (essa música faz parte do OST de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, muito bom por sinal) em que Sakura perde as asas, e elas eram seu coração, as asas se desfizeram em várias penas, e cada pena possui uma parte da memória dela. A aventura se passa em conseguir as asas novamente. É mais uma trama perfeita da CLAMP. Voltando a fic... esse trecho da song eu interpretei basicamente como tocar a memória... e mais profundamente como coração mesmo...

**N/A²: **Não me batam, e nem no Harry. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma continuação para explicar a ausência do Harry, mas deu preguiça . Então o fim vocês podem interpretar como quiserem...

**N/A³: **Mim adora abusar das N/A... rsrs... Sério... A fic não foi betada porque a Amanda tá dodói... mas eu vou postar mesmo assim para vocês saberem que eu ainda existo... eu estou mandando a fic para a Amanda, e depois que ela betar eu troco os arquivos... então paciência... Ah sim, o capítulo 3 de Darkness está pronto... só não betado. Então aguardem...


End file.
